


Platonic kiss

by universe_110



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 假設Bucky沒有再冷凍，他跟隊長的生活小細節。＊其實Natasha沒有出場www（喂）





	

 

　　正在開車的美國隊長因為副駕駛座上的視線分心，不只分心，他還有點......緊張，他熟悉那個視線，但是在這狹小的空間裡，那個視線顯得過於 **火熱** ，這讓等不到任何一個遇到紅燈時機的他有些坐立不安，Steve轉頭對上身邊人的視線，在那瞬間他的嘴角不住上揚，總是這樣，他只要看到對方就會想要給予他最溫柔的一切，「Buck？」

　　「什麼事？」

　　聽聽那軟又綿的嗓音，因為沒潤好嗓所以帶了一點沙啞的感覺，那聽起來就跟 _他們那個年代_ 的情歌一樣甜蜜。

　　「這是我要問你的問題吧。」Steve看著路況笑出來，他想要轉頭問問Bucky為什麼這麼看他，但是下班時段的紐約車潮實在不允許他這麼做，「我感覺到你一直看著我，有什麼問題嗎？」

　　Bucky遲了一下才給對方回答，他的視線仍舊沒從身邊的老友身上移開，「Natasha告訴我，她第一次搭你的車時把腳放在儀表板上。」

　　「喔，那倒是。」終於等到紅燈，Steve穩穩地把車停下，他的手沒從方向盤上移開，轉頭看向Bucky的時候他又笑了，「就跟你現在這個姿勢一樣。」

　　「她說你像個父親一樣教訓她。」Bucky的雙眼中閃過一點點調侃的成分，他在說這句話的同時把另外一隻腳也放到儀表板上，金屬左手因為他的動作而發出一點聲音，Bucky調整好舒服的坐姿之後轉頭看向Steve，「你就不教訓我嗎？」

　　Steve垂下眼簾噴出笑意，他準備說些什麼，後方的車毫不留情給他一個長長的喇叭催促聲，這迫使Steve把視線從Bucky身上挪開，他一邊踩下油門一邊說道：「等等再來教訓你。」

　　Bucky聽了笑出來，他的笑聲不比以前那樣開朗奔放，他現在總是輕輕地笑著，好像只要笑太大力就有什麼會壓在他身上一樣，「我以為你也會叫我把腳放下。」

　　「你會聽嗎？」Steve快速轉頭看了一眼身邊的人，對方給了他一個聳肩，Steve笑著搖搖頭，「你才不會聽我的話，Bucky，因為你才是老大。」

 

　　提到從前總是會讓Bucky陷入回憶中，他雖然記得大部分的事情，但有些細節會潛藏在記憶與記憶之間的空隙，每次跟Steve說話，或是看著Steve，他都可以找到更多小細節——就像現在，Steve把車停好之後爬到他身上跟他擠在副駕駛座裡，他對上熟悉的雙眼時劃開微笑，「原來你是用這種方法讓Nat把腳放下的？」

　　「我才不會坐到她的大腿上。」噙著笑意，Steve知道這很蠢，把自己跟Bucky塞進一個座位裡不是現在的他們可以輕易做得到的事，但他們 _曾經_ 這樣做過；那時候Steve的身體還弱不禁風，而且是Bucky從駕駛座上爬到他身上的，「我只是想試試看這是什麼感覺。」

　　「那你該挑一台大一點的車子，或是座位。」Bucky說完之後，他們兩個都笑了，因為距離很近，所以他們可以很清楚感覺到彼此的溫度及氣息，Bucky抬起左手摸上Steve的頭髮，「看看你這會羨慕死女孩們的頭髮，它們真是軟。」

　　「你從前說過這件事。」Steve幫Bucky把落到臉頰邊的頭髮塞到耳後，他輕聲問：「你記得嗎？」

　　「我當然記得。」嘴唇的弧度劃開，Bucky抬眼，他看著Steve總是下意識蹙緊的眉頭，他的手往下摸上那裡，Bucky看著那個縐折被自己的金屬手給抹平，想收手之前，Steve搶一步握住，他看著對方仔細端詳著他的手，「我好像也在這種時候提醒過你——」

　　「別錯過最適合接吻的時機？」

　　「沒錯。」

　　他們兩個此時就像是初戀的青年，因為一點可愛的小事而笑得花枝亂顫，「但現在可不是最適合的，Buck，我好像把我們兩個搞得有點擠。」

　　「老天，你現在才發現嗎，我的隊長。」Bucky誇張地瞪大雙眼，那個樣子讓Steve覺得自己的心好像又融化了，Bucky沒多注意他的心思，只是衝著他搖搖頭，「你都把我的腿壓麻了。」

　　「抱歉，我的錯。」Steve伸手拉開車門，他在打開之前輕輕吻上Bucky的眼角，然後推開車門，讓自己先離開對兩人來說狹窄的副駕駛座，「我還是不確定最適合接吻的時機，Buck，但我確定不是在車裡。」

　　「我的天，Steve。」翻了白眼，Bucky跳下車，他在Steve關上車門轉身時湊上去，狙擊的實力讓他準確地對上Steve的嘴唇，「我難道沒告訴你最好的時機是這樣創造的嗎？」

　　「不，你沒說過。」被突襲的美國隊長因為一個吻而有點慌亂，他咳了一聲，「但是，你知道的，Bucky，我對這件是不是很執著——」

　　「噓，噓。」Bucky對Steve比了一個暫停的手勢，「停止你70多年來的柏拉圖系列演說。」

 

　　進電梯後的美國隊長對著他的士兵力挽狂瀾：「也許進屋之後，我會給你一個法式深吻。」

　　「別了吧。」美國隊長的士兵輕輕一笑，在燈光下顯得特別水亮的眼睛瞥了美國隊長一眼，「我要給你時間上網找一下法式深吻的定義嗎？」

　　「Bucky......。」被調侃得無奈至極，Steve跟在對方後面踏出電梯，他在把公寓的門打開之後讓Bucky先進屋，然後自己在踏進玄關後，反身把對方壓到門板上，力道控制得剛好，門板沒有損壞的危機，而美國隊長也很順利的用舌頭撬開士兵的嘴，「我懂得不只有柏拉圖。」

　　「這下我可以放心了。」帶著淺淺的微笑，Bucky扯過Steve的衣領，繼續被中斷的吻。

 

 

-Fin.

 

今天又看了一次美隊2，覺得如果是Bucky的話，隊長一定會給出一堆莫名其妙的包容範圍wwwww

然後這篇沒頭沒腦的小短文就出現啦～

慵懶的節奏寫得我好想睡www

 

 


End file.
